theuniteduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assemble (Part 2)
"Assemble (Part 2)" is the second episode of The Avengers Series of the United Universe. It follows the events of Assemble (Part 1). Logline After the God of Mischief Loki stole the Tesseract and plan to use it to conquer Earth, Director Nick Fury activates the Avengers Initiative. Synopsis In Vanaheim, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are fending off an attack by the Marauders. The Bifrost suddenly open and a messenger appears telling Thor that the Allfather Odin is requesting his presence. In Asgard, Thor meets with Odin and discusses Loki's appearance in Midgard. Odin tells Thor that Loki intends to rule over the humans with the use of the Tesseract and that he must stop Loki. Meanwhile on Earth, Agent Coulson escorts Steve Rogers where they head over to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Onboard the Quinjet, Coulson was more happy to meet his all-time hero, who has joined the Avengers Initiative on Fury's invitation. When Coulson asked Rogers to sign his vintage Captain America Card Collection which he gathered in around two years, he revealed the fact that Rogers has always been a model for him. Rogers is surprised to see an Aircraft Carrier and Coulson introduces him to Natasha Romanoff and Dr. Bruce Banner. Together they found out that the Aircraft Carrier is actually a Helicarrier. They then gathered inside the bridge to meet Director Fury where Dr. Banner starts tracking the Gamma Radiation emitted by the Tesseract, while S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to find Loki. Meanwhile, Coulson shows Rogers his new Captain America costume with designs by Coulson himself. Loki along with Dr. Selvig and Hawkeye have taken refuge in a warehouse. Dr. Selvig reports that in order to stabilize the Tesseract, they would need Iridium. Hawkeye informs them that Heinrich Schafer houses an Iridium. With that information, Loki and Hawkeye depart for Germany. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers Loki in Stuttgart, Germany, and attacks Schafer during a gala before he terrorizes a crowd, providing a distraction so that the brainwashed Hawkeye may retrieve the Iridium. Romanoff and Rogers, now in uniform as Captain America, arrive to apprehend Loki. A battle ensues between Loki and Captain America until the timely intervention of Iron Man forces Loki to surrender. The two heroes share a reserved greeting and boarded the Quinjet along with Loki. During their trip, a lightning storm suddenly forms and Loki gets nervous. Stark mocks Loki of his nervousness but out of nowhere, Thor appears. Thor takes Loki from the group's custody and takes him to a nearby forest. Thor attempts to persuade Loki into abandoning his campaign and returning to Asgard, but Loki, blinded by his jealousy of Thor, refuses. Iron Man flies in and attacks Thor, engaging him in a battle that levels part of the forest. Before any further damage can be done, Rogers intervenes and attempts to get Thor stand down but Thor refuses. The two heroes battle Thor but when the latter lunges Mjolnir to Captain America's shield, a powerful blast takes all three down. Seeing the destruction they caused, Thor finally agreed to work with the humans, and joins them in returning Loki to the Helicarrier. Aboard the Helicarrier, Loki is imprisoned inside a cage designed to hold the Hulk, and Fury attempts to interrogate him regarding the Tesseract's location, but Loki remains silent. Thor reveals Loki's plan to the team: with the Tesseract, Loki hopes to open a portal that will allow the Chitauri Army to Earth, thus beginning an alien invasion. While Stark and Banner work on locating the Tesseract, Stark is intrigued by Banner's level of control over the Hulk and shocks him to see how he would react. Rogers is clearly annoyed by Starks's erratic behavior and disrespect towards authority, and tries to get him to follow orders more carefully. Amidst their arguments, they begin to question S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intentions, deducing that Fury was hiding something regarding their plans with the Tesseract. Stark reveals that he had begun backing the agency's mainframe to unlock their secrets, while Rogers leaves to investigate the restricted areas of the Hellicarrier himself. Both Stark and Rogers' investigations stumble upon Phase 2, which they realize is in fact a program using the Tesseract to make weapons. Romanoff interrogates Loki and deduces that the latter is planning to manipulate Dr. Banner intro transforming into the Hulk. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers that Stark hacked into its mainframe. The team confront Fury with their discoveries, to which he reveals S.H.I.E.L.D. began using the Tesseract to manufacture weapons in response to superhuman activity and alien travels on Earth, revealing alien life-forms in space. A massive argument ensues, during which Hawkeye, accompanied by various soldiers controlled by Loki, attacks the Helicarrier. Hawkeye cripples one of its engines and boards the Helicarrier. The resulting explosion destroys the lab that the group is in, causing Romanoff and Banner to fall in the boiler area where the former is trapped by wreckage and watches in horror as Banner suddenly transforms into the Hulk. In a '''post-credits '''scene, Dr. Selvig places the newly acquired Iridium inside a device and activates it. The Tesseract begins to glow and Dr. Selvig utters the phrase "It's ready". Cast Main *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Stellan Skarsgard as Dr. Erik Selvig *Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Anthony Hopkins as Odin Borson *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Jamie Alexander as Lady Sif *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Dieter Riesle as Heinrich Schafer